


Hermione/Draco- To Tease A Wizard

by Genobeamer



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Library, Oral, Pornography, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Positions, Smut, class, dramione - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione over the past year she was gone, has grown to become a beautiful young woman. She has caught the attention from many male peers, including that of  Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Draco followed her into the library thinking he was so sly. Hermione has other plans for him.</p><p>_This is a collection of sexual tension stories that will eventually get into delicious smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tease In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione teases Draco.

Draco glared at the back of her head. 

No way that’s her, he thought. Only Pure blooded women can look that delectable. He watched as her skirt rose up even higher as she sat down. He could have sworn he saw her panties. He was tall enough to see her creamy mounds peeking through her white button up. She looked so soft. He wanted to explore her new body. 

He felt a tightness in his pants. He shook his head and looked away. She’s a Mudblood, he can’t be having these thoughts. Although he would love to have her laying on that table, legs spread open for him. He would have her moaning for him very soon.

______

Hermione took out a small bag of strawberries from her pocket. She didn’t care for the No Eating rule, as she made sure nobody could smell or see what she was carrying on her. 

She took out a strawberry and licked it slowly. She imagined it to be Draco. She no doubt hated him. He was insufferable and hot-headed, but he’s matured way more than any other guy. She knew she was always attracted to him. Any girl would be. Perhaps she could finally get him to notice her. 

She knew he was behind the bookcase. His cologne was so strong, she smirked at his stupidity. Did he not realize how potent it was? 

Well, if he’s going to stand there and watch, why not tease him.  
______

Draco watched as Hermione suckled on strawberries, leaving a deep red tint on her lips. The red contrasted against her pale skin beautifully. He watched as her tongue slowly licked up the juice spilling against her fingers. 

He could imagine what it would be like to have her tongue work his penis. Her lips were so perfectly plump, he wished to have them wrapped around his now hardened member. 

He listened to her pleasurable moaning. They were almost like soft whispers, such as when he ate out other girls. 

“I know you’re watching me.. Draco” She moaned his name out seductively. 

He froze. How in the hell did she notice him?

“You can stay where you are, I want to show you something” She smirked. 

Hermione now sat on the table, her body facing the direction of where Draco stood. Hermione spread her legs apart, revealing a black thong. 

“Fuck me..” Draco said out loud. He put his hand over his mouth. That was not supposed to be said. 

“Do you like this Draco?” She pulled the thong away from her entrance, revealing light pink lips. He can see how wet she was already. 

She took a strawberry and ran it across her slit, letting her juices absorb into the strawberry. 

She then stood up and walked over to where Draco was peeking through. 

“Would you like a taste?” She smirked and put her hand holding the strawberry through the hole. 

The strawberry smelled sweet.. but her juices were also very potent. Draco took the strawberry in his mouth and suckled the juices. She tasted amazing.. “Gods Granger..” 

“I just want you to know, I was thinking about you before” Her voice was so angelic to him, “And I will be thinking of you tonight in my room” 

She pulled her hand back and made eye contact with him. She took the same strawberry Draco was suckling on and put it in her mouth to taste. She could hear Draco let out a groan. 

“Don’t let me catch you again” She picked up her bag and walked out of the library. 

Draco couldn’t believe the witch. He could feel warm liquid in his boxers. 

She made him cum. And she didn’t even touch him.


	2. A Tease In The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione tease each other before and after class.

Hermione P.O.V

It’s been a week since Hermione confronted Draco in the library. Since then, she noticed he would linger around her in class and in the hallways. 

If he thought he was being sneaky.. Well his platinum blonde hair says otherwise. 

Today was no different. Hermione was walking down the hallway towards potions class when she noticed his tall silhouette walk towards her like a magnet. 

She thought, why not play a little game with Malfoy.. 

___________________________________  
Draco P.O.V

Draco needed to have his daily view of Granger. She was the only girl in the school who matured beautifully. Well, he also didn’t see anyone else differently except her.

He knew he can’t ask her out or even talk to her. So watching her was the next best thing. He was secretly hoping she’d notice. He wanted her to tease him again. 

Just thinking about that night in the library was making him hard. 

Draco not paying attention suddenly felt softness on his crotch. He looked down to see none other than Granger bent over at the entrance to the classroom. 

She rubbed her ass against him, picking up the books that she dropped. 

She slowly got up and smirked at him, “Sorry Malfoy, didn’t see you there” 

She left him stunned out in the hallway. 

___________________________  
Hermione P.O.V

She really wasn’t sure why she loved teasing him so much. Perhaps it’s the forbidden romance between them. Knowing she could do whatever she wanted to him and he couldn’t do a thing. 

Rubbing up against his penis felt so naughty. She felt him harden against her thin skirt. He was bigger than she imagined. 

Hermione walked to her seat, the entire class oblivious of what just happened. She made sure to be the last one in so only Malfoy could experience her. 

_______________________________

Taking her seat, she realized today was partner day. 

She was usually left alone to her own devices when she heard, “And Draco, you can go with Hermione today”

She looked up to see Draco smirking at her. 

She wasn’t planning anything else up her sleeve this time. 

______________________________  
Draco P.O.V

“Perfect” he thought. 

Now he had a chance to see her up close and even tease her back. If she thinks she’s the only one allowed to play these games, she was very wrong. 

Malfoy smirked at her, never breaking eye contact as he walked towards her. He noticed a red tint forming on her cheeks. Either she was angry or aroused. 

Either way, he’d fuck her in any condition. 

He sat down next to her, realizing the height difference was more drastic than he thought. Hermione was quite small and petite. He was even able to see her cleavage. 

Good thing the school is taking forever getting her a fitted outfit. Her tits were practically popping out of her blouse. 

___________________________________________  
Hermione P.O.V

A little while later, the two had to create a potion together. Malfoy was losing his temper over the way she was, “not doing it right”

She retorted, “If you think you’re so good at this, then you do it!”

Draco smirked at her, “With pleasure”

He stood up, and leaned over her body. His tall frame pressed against her, while his hands rubbed themselves down her arms and onto her small hands. 

He showed her how to properly crush and cut the ingredients. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, 

“I can do much more with my hands if you’d like to see”

Hermione’s breath hitched. He was playing this game too. 

Now who will take the bait first?


	3. A Tease in Class Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco get naughty in the closet.

Hermione blushed a soft shade of pink. It was hard for her to comprehend that Draco was teasing her back. That he would take it this far and actually come behind her, in class no less!

She felt Draco’s warmth disappear as he moved away to focus on other parts of the potion. Hermione looked over at him and watched how relaxed and focused he was while working. It turned her on when a man understood the complex nature of potions. It was something she never got to see. Only with Draco.  
She studied his fingers as they skillfully worked. She could only imagine how they could work her body. Draco looked over at her and smiled. 

“My offer still stands” He said in a low tone. 

Hermione perked up and smirked, “I’d rather not get into bed with a Snake”

Draco feigned being hurt by the comment, “Why? Afraid you’d fall for me?” He smirked at her. 

Hermione laughed, “Never in a million years” She put the last bit of ingredients into the potion. 

She watched as it glowed a bright blue and simmered to a dark purple. 

“Well done!” She heard from across the room. Slughorn applauded them both. He then motioned the two of them towards him. 

“There is still a lot of time left, but the two of you can organize the closet” He said and moved on to a pair of students having trouble. 

“After you” Draco motioned Hermione to the doorway. 

She walked in thinking to herself.. There’s nobody around. What can I do this time?

_____________________________________  
Draco P.O.V

Draco couldn’t believe the luck he was having today. He felt Hermione twice and now he get’s to be alone with her!

Draco had a plan set up, but he hoped Hermione would take the bait with ease. 

Draco was the first to speak, “I’ll make sure everything is good on the bottom, you can check the top shelves”

He bent down to seem inconspicuous on what he trying to do. 

Hermione eyed him carefully before doing as he said. She knew he wanted to see up her skirt, but she will surely surprise him with what’s underneath.. 

Draco finally looked up to get a better look at her beautiful pink vagina. He wondered if she still tasted like strawberries. However, he was not expecting to see what looks like a jewel where her asshole should be. 

He heard her voice from above, “It’s called a butt plug, if you’re wondering” Hermione lifted up her skirt to show it off, “It’s meant for anal sex” She smirked at him, watching as his mouth opened. 

Draco had an instant erection in his pants. Thank god for robes. 

“And who was going to fuck you in that tight little hole?” He proceeded to stand underneath her, rubbing her legs with his hands. He heard her moaning softly, “Is this intended for me?” He kissed her thigh. 

“It’s for my own pleasure, not for yours” She smirked, “But wouldn’t it be delightful to have someone’s.. I don’t know, your cock buried inside?” 

Draco’s only response was a low groan. He pushed his face into her pussy, pushing his tongue inside her. He made sure to suck on her clit as well. 

This was a dream come true. 

_________________________________

Hermione P.O.V

The feeling of his warm tongue was making her wet. She was glad she wasn’t wearing any underwear today. 

She couldn’t believe Draco was spreading her ass cheeks apart and was eating her out in the closet. He wasn’t using just his mouth, but his finger as well. 

He inserted two finger and curved his fingertips so we was rubbing her g-spot. Hermione moaned in delight. 

He really wasn’t kidding. He knew exactly how to play with her.  
Draco backed off, and Hermione watched as he licked his fingers covered in her juice. She bit her lip, coming down the steps. 

She motioned Draco to bend down, as if asking for a kiss. She leaned in close enough to brush her lips against his, but began backing off. 

“Too bad class is over. We could've done so much more”

She smirked walking out of the closet. 

She felt so much pleasure feeling Malfoy’s saliva all over her vagina. 

This needs to happen again she thought.


	4. A Tease In Photographs Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends Draco very naughty pictures.

Hermione P.O.V

Hermione had made sure to steer clear of Malfoy. She wanted to slow things down between them, but just enough to keep his attention on her. She made scandalous gestures at him during class, hinting at the fact that she remembers their little game.

She thought was different ways she could tease him. But this particular idea popped in her head as she walked past several moving paintings. 

She would send him moving pictures of her masturbating. What a lovely idea.. 

_________________________________

In her room she picked out a green satin lingerie set. She loved the little black bows that detail the bra and thong. She then decided to put on a velvet black choker to complete the look. 

She set up the camera and angled it to show her full figure. 

Picture 1:

Hermione posed with her robe on, slowing lifting it away to show her smooth leg. She bit her lip while staring at the camera. Making sure to bat her eyelashes. 

Picture 2:

Hermione had her back turned to the camera with the robe still on. She then slowly dropped it down, showing off her soft round ass. She smiled at the camera.

Picture 3:

Hermione had a finger running along the thin fabric of her thong. She then slowly took her thong off. 

Picture 4:

Hermione had turned to the side so show off her curves. She moved her arms up to take off her bra and turned to show her back, the bra being tossed to the side. 

Picture 5:

Hermione held a dildo in her hands and pointed to it while mouthing, “This is you”  
She then sank to her knees.

Picture 6:

Hermione held the dildo as if it was Malfoy standing there in front of her. She began sucking and licking it. Her left hand fondling her breast. 

Picture 7:

Hermione sat with her legs spread, rubbing the dildo on her vaginal lips. She moans his name. 

Picture 8:

Hermione had the anal plug in her asshole. She moved the dildo fast in and out of herself. Throwing her head back in delight. 

Picture 9:

Hermione took the anal plug out and smiled, putting the dildo there instead. 

Picture 10:

Hermione has her legs lifted up and closed. You can only see her beautifully wet slit and a large dildo in his asshole. 

Picture 11:

Hermione bites her lip at the camera and uses her fingers to motion the “come here” signal. 

Hermione put all these pictures in an envelope with the following letter:

Dear Draco,

I’ve been thinking about you. Feel free to think of me too. 

Hermione

She sealed it off and wrote on the back, “Open in Privacy” with a kiss mark. 

She can’t wait to see his face the next time she sees him.


	5. A Tease In Photographs Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds the naught photos.

Draco P.O.V

Draco and Hermione were walking out of class when she stopped to hand him an envelope. He was surprised she acknowledged him now. She seemed to have been avoiding him since he ate her out. 

Hermione put a finger to her lips to signal not to talk about it. 

Draco looked at her oddly, then looked down to read, “Open In Privacy”. He smirked, thinking of what could possibly be in here. Perhaps a dirty letter confessing how much she wants him to fuck her? He couldn’t wait to find out. 

__________________________

That evening, Draco returned to his dorm. He took the envelope out from his textbook and smiled. 

“What could you have possibly given me little lioness?” He spoke aloud. He took a knife and carefully cut the top open. He pulled out a piece of paper that read, “I’ve been thinking about you. Feel free to think about me too”

He pulled out what looked to be photographs that were.. Moving?

He looked at the first one to see Hermione in a robe and showing off her leg. He smirked, “I remember those soft legs”

He then flipped through the next to see that she was stripping. 

No way… Is she? She’s getting naked. His heart was beating faster and he felt his cock getting harder. He looked at picture 5 motioning that the dildo was supposed to be him. 

“You fucking minx” He cursed to himself. He took the pictures and placed them on his desk. He unbuckled his pants and took out his cock. 

He pushed away the pictures of her stripping and put the last 5 in front of him. He imagined what it would be like to be sucked off by her small mouth. Probably not big enough for him. 

He watched as she moaned his name. 

“You don’t know how badly I want to fuck you too Hermione” He groaned, moving his hand up and down his shaft. He scanned the next to see her butt plug that he badly wanted to pull out of her. 

He licked his lips, watching as she pushed the dildo into her ass. He felt himself ready to cum. Just the thought of cumming inside her ass was driving him wild. 

He soon came to that thought. 

How the fuck was he going to get her now?


	6. A  Tease at Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco follows Hermione into a very special room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and commenting! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I had a summer class that just ended!!

It was funny to Draco that Hermione just so happened to sit in his line of sight during lunch. He really had no idea what to even think about after seeing her nude. 

He watched her swing her legs into her seat with her friends. Draco began eating an apple he picked from the middle of the table. 

He kept watching her until she finally made eye contact with him. 

Draco smirked, biting his apple and making sure to suck the juice a bit. His cheekbones would sharpen as he sucked, showing off his facial features. He was imagining tasting her again. 

Hermione blushed, and began eating a piece of her cherry pie. She knew he was thinking about. She was thinking of him too. She smirked at him as she licked her fork clean. She made sure to start at the bottom, to the top, and close her lips on the fork to get every last bit. Her lips were starting to tint into a deeper pink. 

Draco was getting hard thinking about her and those strawberries. 

Hermione blushed, watching Draco becoming aroused. She went for another bite of her pie when she dropped it on her shirt instead. 

“Shit” She sighed, “Ginny, I’ll be right back. I need to change” 

Ginny nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Her mouth was full of food. 

Draco watched as Hermione picked up her bag and began walking out of the Hall. 

“I’ll be right back Blaze. I just realized I forgot my homework in my room” Draco got out of his seat, not waiting for a response. 

“I thought you didn’t do homework?” Blaze questioned him. 

“Well, someone has to beat that bloody know-it-all!” Draco didn’t bother staying to further explain himself. 

______________________________________  
Hermione P.O.V

Hermione had a sense that Draco would try to follow her. It was a cat and mouse game between them. She was more of the mouse right now.. But she wanted to change that. 

She turned around to see Draco just coming out of the hall. He looked to his right and then to the left, trying to figure out where she went. Hermione caught his eyes and gestured him with her finger to follow her. 

Draco smirked and began walking her way. He kept his cool by putting his hands in his pockets and casually walking down the hall. 

Hermione however, was not taking him back to her room. She couldn’t have someone potentially walking in on them. She decided she would take him to a very special room.

Draco P.O.V

Draco noticed after a while that Hermione was taking him somewhere unfamiliar. He thought she would have taken him to her room or the bathroom. But of course she was a smart girl. 

Lost in his thoughts, he looked down to an empty hall. Shit. He lost her. He heard a door creak open to his right and saw Hermione smiling at him. 

“We don’t have much time.. And I’d like to show you something” She bit her lip and eyed him up and down. 

Hermione disappeared back into the room and Draco made his way over. 

He opened the door to see nothing but a wall that says “Glory Hole” and a black curtain covering each side. The wall had a circle with arrows pointing to it. Draco was very confused, but he figured Hermione must be on the other side.. 

Draco walked up to the hole and bent down to see through it. He was startled by a hand suddenly popping through. 

“It’s just me Draco” Hermione’s voice was gentle. Her hand caressed his cheek, “Do you know what this is?” 

Draco chuckled, “I can only imagine…”  
Hermione’s fingers brushed through his hair and began making their way down his neck. 

“Stand up” she commanded. 

He did what she said. He watched as her hand continued going down.. Reaching his belt. 

“Some help please” She said as she rubbed the fabric where his cock was. 

Draco began removing his belt as fast as he could. His legs were shaking from how soft her fingers felt on him. 

He dropped his pants down, letting his cock bounce free. Hermione quickly grabbed it and began jerking it. 

“You know Draco, this hole was meant for other things as well..” She tugged his penis towards her and he followed. 

Draco pushed his penis into the hole, only to be met with warm wet lips. 

“Oh.. fuck, Hermione” Draco moaned. Hermione was beginning to tease his cock with her tongue. Making sure she didn’t miss any part of his shaft. Draco wished he could hold her head to face fuck her. 

His hips began to motion just like his fantasy. He heard Hermione choke on it. 

“You like when I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” Hermione moaned. Draco was definitely a mouth full. She wanted more of him and now. 

She began pumping his cock with her hand. Draco felt like he was hitting the edge. 

“Draco, I want to swallow your cum” Hermione moaned and continued to blow him. 

Draco placed his whole body on the wall to brace himself. He never came so hard in his life. Hermione swallowed every last bit. 

She licked him clean and pulled away. 

Draco breathing heavily, lifted his pants and put his penis away. 

Hermione walked from behind the right side curtain, wiping away some cum on the side of her lips. 

“That was fun Draco” She smirked, “Too bad we can’t continue. We’ll be late for class” She picked up her bag and began walking towards the door. 

Draco quickly held his arm out to hold the door shut, “You really think I care about being late?”


	7. Sex

Draco moved his hands down Hermione’s arm, then locked the door with his right. He went back to rubbing her arms up until he got to her shoulders. 

“Relax Hermione.. I’ll make it worth your while” Draco nipped at her ear playfully and began massaging her shoulders. He felt Hermione begin to melt underneath him. 

“So what do you plan on doing with me?” Hermione turned and leaned her back against the door. She took Draco’s tie and playfully began to tug it, causing him to lean forward. 

“Exactly what I’ve been fantasizing about ever since you sent me those naughty pictures” He licked her neck and sucking it gently. He felt her body tense up, “Don’t worry. I won’t leave hickies here..”

Here. That word echoed through her head as Draco explored her body. His hands were slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He was met with a dark green and black bra, “Just for me?” He whispered in her ear, “Are you wearing the matching panties too?” He slipped his hand underneath her skirt and found nothing but skin. 

“I wasn’t planning on wearing that today” She smirked as Draco realized she was nude this whole time, “Are you really surprised by that?” She giggled. 

Draco smirked, “Not at all. It seems you were expecting me to ravish you today” Draco picked her up and began kissing her again. He walked her to a sofa and laid her down. Looking down at her, he felt his cock twitching in his pants. 

He looked her up and down, starting from her face. She was blushing, her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. He pushed her bra away to reveal her perky nipples that were begging to be sucked. Her pink vagina was glistening from her wet juices. 

“Is this what you did when you fantasize about me? Just stare at me?” Hermione smirked. She sat up, undoing his pants. She was met with the same thick cock as before and began sucking. 

Draco moaned, watching as his cock went deeper into her mouth each time. He took a fistful of her hair and held her chin in place. Draco began rocking his hips faster. Hermione’s brown eyes were staring up at him as he face fucked her. 

“Such a good girl..” He said, listening to her choke and gag. He finally let go of her and pulled away. Hermione was in awe. She never thought she would like it that rough. 

Draco moved back and in between her legs. He began prodding her entrance with the tip of his penis. Hermione moaned as Draco stretched her.

“Beg for it” Draco began rubbing her clit at the same time. 

“Draco!” Hermione squealed from the sudden stimulation, “Draco, I want you to fuck me, please” Her body was beginning to tremble. 

“Mm.. such beautiful sounds you make” Draco pushed himself in as deep as he could. Hermione grabbed his forearm as if to brace herself. “Fuck..” She moaned. 

“You’re so fucking tight” Draco began to move faster. His cock getting milked from her tight pussy. “I bet nobody has ever stretched you like this” 

“Well, I’ve never had such a big cock in me” Hermione bit her lip. 

Draco lifted Hermione’s legs so they were on his shoulders. He leaned forward, granting him deeper access and Hermione’s lips. 

He fucked her hard and rough. Hermione moaned his name loudly and he felt her tremble beneath him. 

“So beautiful” He whispered in her ear. He continued his pace until he himself felt like he was going to cum. 

“Where do you want it?” Draco asked breathlessly. 

“Inside” She pulled him in for a deep kiss, not letting him reply. 

At first Draco was unsure, but he trusted Hermione used a contraceptive spell. He relaxed once more and let himself cum deep inside. 

“Oh.. Hermione” He moaned while kissing her, “When can we do this again?”

“How about now?” She smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you believe this should continue!


End file.
